Planes de Hierro y Sol
by jean d'arc
Summary: Hay una violenta guerra desangrando al reino: cinco pretendientes que quieren hacerse de la corona. Dorne no se va a quedar afuera, ¿verdad? No cuando ellos pueden por fin obtener su tan ansiada venganza. - Desafio "Tomaré otro camino" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. ¿Y si Dorne hubiese apoyado a alguno de los reyes de la Guerra de los Cinco?


**_Planes de Hierro y Sol. _**

Este fic participa en el reto "Tomaré otro camino" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras: ¿Y si Dorne hubiese apoyado a alguno de los reyes de la Guerra de los Cinco?

Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a George Martin.

 ** _Resumen: Hay una violenta guerra desangrando al reino: cinco pretendientes que quieren hacerse de la corona. Dorne no se va a quedar afuera, ¿verdad? No cuando ellos pueden por fin obtener su tan ansiada venganza._**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

Detestaba los viajes en barco: los movimientos bruscos, los mareos, la poca variedad de comida, la humedad, la sal, la sensación de encierro. No había nada para hacer excepto dar vueltas y vueltas en la cubierta tratando de esquivar a los marineros ajetreados en sus arduas tareas. _Izar las velas, bajar las velas, tirar de la cuerda, soltar la cuerda, girar el timón a babor, virar a estribor, evitar las rocas, enfilar hacia la costa, lavar las velas, coser las velas, remendar las velas, lavar la cubierta, bajar el ancla, levar el ancla … Ser noble me exime de tanto bodrio._

Oberyn Martell miraba el eterno mar desde la cubierta apoyado en la baranda. Habían navegado toda la costa sur de Dorne en dirección oeste por el mar de Verano, pero al llegar a la isla de Arbor enfilaron mar adentro. No querían ser descubiertos navegando el Mar del Ocaso en dirección norte. Muchos ojos curiosos vivían en la costa; ojos que podían dar la alerta de un barco de Dorne navegando hacia el norte; alertas que podían llegar a los oídos del rey Joffrey (o peor, su abuelo Tywin Lannister), o de cualquiera de los otros pretendientes.

La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes la estaban llamado. Reyes de Pacotilla y Mentiras, los había llamado él. _Joffrey Baratheon_ , o Lannister o Mares, depende a quien se le pregunte. ¿Hijo del finado Rey Robert? Dudoso. No cabe duda que es un Lannister, no sólo por su melena rubia sino también por su crueldad y arrogancia. Nieto de Tywin Lannister sin duda. Tywin, el hijo de perra que había ordenado el asesinato de su querida hermana Elia Martell. Oberyn siempre juró venganza. No pudo saciar su sed en su momento pero juró que algún día lo haría. ¿Habrá llegado por fin ese momento? El segundo pretendiente, _Stannis Baratheon_ , hermano mayor del finado Robert. ¿El verdadero heredero? ¡Nunca! Sólo sería el verdadero heredero si Robert hubiera sido el verdadero rey. Pero Robert no fue más que un usurpador temporario. ¿Y que dejamos para _Renly Baratheon_ entonces? Hermano menor del usurpador. ¿¡Qué derechos puede creer tener este insensato!? Y el peor de todos, _Robb Stark_ , Rey del Norte. ¡Ja! Rey del Norte elegido en la tierra de los Rios. El único vínculo que puede tener este imberbe con el Trono es ser sobrino de la puta por la cual Rhaegar había dejado a Elia. Los Stark, los Baratheon, los Lannister, todos usurpadores responsables directos de la muerte de Elia Martell. ¡Todos merecían su ira! Y Oberyn no podía esperar a dar rienda suelta a su sed de venganza.

Fue su hermano quien le urgió ser más calmo. Doran, siempre sensato y positivo, pensó que quizás podrían sacar provecho de esta situación. Oberyn siempre le recriminó ser muy cauto y no buscar venganza por la muerte de su hermana Elia, como él hubiera hecho de ser Príncipe. Pero ahora lo entendía. No se trataba de atacar a diestra y siniestra a lo loco. Había que buscar la oportunidad. Y aquí estaba: el quinto pretendiente.

De todos los pretendientes, _Balon Greyjoy_ de las Islas de Hierro era quizás el peor. Seguramente, de todos los reinos de Poniente, éste se situaba en las antípodas de su paradisíaco Dorne. Geográficamente se situaban en polos opuestos del continente. Mientras Dorne era reconocido por el sol y el calor, las Islas de Hierro era frías y lluviosas. Los colores pastel y tonos alegres de Dorne contrastaban tristemente con el gris predominante de las islas. Las arenas calientes de Dorne no tenían nada que ver con las ásperas rocas y acantilados peligrosos de las inhóspitas islas. Pero la diferencia mayor se encontraba en la gente y sus costumbres: la gente en Dorne era civilizada y educada, con grandes valores de justicia, derechos e igualdad. Los Hombres de Hierro eran, para decirlo en una sola palabra, salvajes. Los Hombres de Hierro no eran más que salvajes piratas que atacaban ciudades costeras, mataban a los pobladores, violaban a las mujeres y saqueaban los pueblos. ¿Quién iba a decir que éste iba a ser su mejor aliado? Pero Balon Greyjoy tenía algo a su favor: no era un usurpador asesino responsable de la sangrienta muerte de su hermana. Además, este quinto pretendiente no buscaba el Trono, buscaba independencia y libertad – sentimientos que Oberyn entendía y apoyaba. Ya había intentado rebelarse una vez y el usurpador Robert junto con su amigo, el títere del norte, Eddard Stark y otras Casas de las Tierras de los Ríos lo habían vencido. Aquella vez Balon Greyjoy había actuado solo en su rebelión, pero ahora sería diferente pues contaba con un aliado.

"Se te va a mojar el bigote si te asomas tanto, mi amor" le dijo Elaria Arena, su querida amante. _Novia, esposa, prometida –_ palabras vacías. Elaria no precisaba papeles ni la bendición de una marioneta que creía tener poderes de los dioses. Elaria era su compañera de corazón.

"Ven a secármelo, entonces" le respondió Oberyn en tono sugestivo.

"Tan cerca de la baranda. ¡Ni loca!"

"Entonces tendré que ir yo" se burló en tono resignado. "Pero si voy yo, tendrás que secarme más que solo el bigote".

"No me quejo. Prefiero sacarme las ganas con todo tu cuerpo ahora en nuestro camarote que una vez que lleguemos a Pyke. No me gusta nada ese lugar" le respondió Elaria agarrándolo del cuello y trayéndolo hacia sí. "Te voy" dijo entre beso y beso, "a secar" otro beso, "toda la cara" otro beso, "y lo que falta" terminó, acercando su boca al cuello de su amado y llevándolo hacia el camarote.

.

Las Islas de Hierro eran realmente grises. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Oberyn al acercase al puerto. Las rocas eran grises, las paredes de las construcciones eran grises, la gente era gris. ¡Hasta el cielo se había puesto gris! Bueno, quizás esto era una exageración, solo estaba un poquito nublado. Pero quien sí era gris era el propio Balon Greyjoy. De todos los pretendientes, el número cinco era quizás el más desagradable. Feo, viejo, desgarbado. Su castillo era igual de miserable, casi vacío y desprovisto de todo elemento que haría a un buen rey. Tenía una hija – o por lo menos así fue como Greyjoy la presentó. ¿Mujer? Difícil de saber a ciencia cierta. Quizás debajo de esa armadura tan guerrera y detrás de ese cabello tan enmarañado se encontrase una muchacha. _¿Realmente esta es nuestra oportunidad de venganza?,_ se preguntó Oberyn dubitativo.

"Supongo que sabe el motivo por el cual estoy aquí" comenzó Oberyn una vez que se hubieron sentado. Había esperado otro tipo de bienvenida, algo más cálido. ¿Un vino quizás? Pero Balon Greyjoy no se andaba con esas tontadas de etiqueta. "Como muestra de nuestra alianza le traje un barril de vino de nuestra mejor cosecha" agregó indicando a donde se hallaba su sirviente con el barril y albergando al esperanza que Balon decidiera probarlo en ese mismo momento. Realmente tenía sed.

"Gracias. Lo probaremos una vez que confirmemos su alianza y lo juzgaremos acorde" respondió fríamente el quinto pretendiente. "Debo admitir, me sorprendió mucho recibir su carta. ¿Por qué iba Dorne, un reino que no se ha involucrado en los asuntos de Poniente en décadas, a apoyarnos ahora? ¿Qué le podemos ofrecer nosotros que no le ofrezcan los demás?"

"Venganza" respondió Oberyn abriendo bien sus ojos y apretando los dientes.

"Ah, si, por su hermana muerta" espetó Balon Greyjoy con un mínimo gesto con su mano. "¿Pero en Dorne realmente creen que yo sería un buen rey? ¿O que me merezco el trono?"

"A decir, verdad, no" respndió Oberyn a secas. "Pero tampoco lo son los otros. Como usted sabrá los Martell no queremos saber de nada con los Lannister. Tywin Lannister fue quien ordenó el asesinato de mi hermana y sus hijos. El crimen fue llevado a cabo por la Montaña, quien en lugar de estar preso, goza de muy buena salud y una buena posición. Este acto aberrante fue causado por la puta del Norte, Lyanna Stark, quien sedujo a mi cuñado y los dos insultaron y humillaron a mi hermana. La familia Stark nunca se ha disculpado por ello. No crea que voy a apoyar al sobrino de esa puta, el hijo del títere del Norte. Un títere que siempre hacía lo que le decía su amigo, el Gran Rey Robert. Un rey usurpador que se alegró de ver a mis sobrinos muertos. ¿Y por qué voy a apoyar a alguno de sus dos hermanos, entonces? Uno es un fanático religioso sin raciocinio y el otro un frívolo egocéntrico. Ninguno de esos cuatro merece el trono. Tampoco lo merece usted. Pero al menos usted ya sabe lo que es gobernar. Las islas de Hierro no son como los otros territorios, aquí nada es fácil. Y se precisa un rey fuerte para gobernar este reino. Además, yo se que usted no busca el Trono de Poniente. Las Islas de Hierro sueñan con libertad y con independencia. Yo se que ustedes desean ser libres del yugo de una corona extranjera que los reprime. Créame Señor Balon, en Dorne comprendemos muy bien ese sentimiento."

"Dulces palabras, señor Príncipe Oberyn. Voy a tomar sus halagos baratos y sus cumplidos vacíos y los voy a aprovechar. ¿Cuál es su plan?" lo desafió Balon Greyjoy reclinado en su silla

El plan era simple: juntar los ejércitos de las Islas de Hierro con los de Dorne y arrasar con los enemigos. Claro que para ello contaban con varias cartas en la manga.

"Myrcella, hermana de Joffrey, ha sido enviada a Dorne para casarse con mi sobrino Trystane, hijo del príncipe Doran; gran error por parte del sabelotodo agrandado de Tyrion. Será un buen rehén para doblegar a Cersei."

"Continúe" fue todo lo que respondió Balon Greyjoy

"A su vez, con todo el asunto de la guerra, el ejército del Norte ha marchado casi en su totalidad hacia el sur dejando su hogar practicante indefenso. Conquistar un norte protegido únicamente por mujeres con rastrillos y gobernados por un niño minusválido sería una tarea más que simple para la poderosa flota de Hierro y su armada de valientes marinos" le dijo Oberyn en tono sugestivo a Balon, quien no hacía más que asentir con su cabeza todo lo que Oberyn explicaba. "Su propio hijo, Theon, está en el ejército de los Stark y puede ser utilizado. El pobre muchacho no era más que un niño cuando fue llevado a la fuerza como rehén por el perrito faldero de Robert, el hipócrita de Eddard Stark, y nunca ha sido completamente aceptado por los Stark. Seguramente aceptaría de muy buena gana volver a casa con su familia y pegarles a estos malditos norteños donde más les duele: su hogar y su familia."

"Mi hijo. Puede ser"

"Una vez conquistado el Norte, será muy fácil doblegar a las tierras del Oeste tomando Lannisport como primer objetivo. Los ejércitos de los Lannister están muy ocupados peleando con los Stark y los hermanos de Robert, el loco Stannis y el extravagante Renly, y no podrían detener a una poderosa flota que los ataca por el mar."

"Lannisport. Es posible."

"Mientras la Flota de Hierro ataca las tierras del Oeste, el ejército de Dorne atacaría Alto Jardín. Estos malditos Tyrell, siempre tan ambiciosos y agrandados están muy ocupados casando a su florecita dorada con el afeminado Renly ¡Ja! ¡Quiero ver como hacen para sacarle un heredero al pretendiente que sólo le gusta que se la metan por detrás!" rió Oberyn con complicidad con su nuevo aliado. "Tienen a todo su ejército peleando por Renly y dejaron a su pueblo vulnerable. La vieja Tyrell será muy inteligente y sabrá mucho de política, pero bien que de guerra no sabe ni jota. ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar sus tierras vulnerables cuando hay un reino vecino hostil que todavía no se pronunció a ver de que lado va a estar?"

"Verdad"

"Hombre de pocas palabras es usted"

"Solo uso las que preciso. No me gusta malgastar. Prosiga Príncipe Oberyn"

"Muy bien" asintió Oberyn. "También contamos con un secreto: Viserys Targaryen. Muy pocas personas en el reino saben que el hijo del Rey Loco está vivo y viviendo en secreto en Bravos. Menos personas saben que su madre lo había proclamado Rey mientras estaban escondidos en Rocadragón ante la muerte de su padre y su hermano mayor Rhaegar. E incluso muchas menos personas saben que su mano ha sido prometida en matrimonio a mi sobrina, la Princesa Arianne Martell, en un pacto secreto. Viserys ha logrado conseguir un ejército indomable de Dothrakis -bestias salvajes si las hay- al casar a su hermana pequeña con un Kahl de esos que pululan por todo ese árido continente. Dicen que nadie puede vencer a los Dothraki en combate abierto."

"Interesante" dijo Balon Greyjoy en tono pensativo

"Si para conseguir nuestros objetivos de libertad, justicia y venganza, el precio es un joven rey Targaryen en el Trono de Hierro y un ejército de bestias indomables que ni siquiera hablan la Lengua Común paseándose por la capital lejos de nuestros tierras, yo lo considero una ganga, especialmente si se le agrega el aditivo que mi sobrina Arianne será la Reina de Poniente. Y ustedes serán un reino independiente con libertad de disfrutar de sus costumbres y tradiciones como siempre han querido, gobernados, nada más y nada menos que, por usted. Gran plan y con grandes chances de éxito."

"Abramos el vino, entonces" celebró Balon Greyjoy levantándose de su gris silla.

"Dejemos que los Lobos, los Ciervos, los Leones y las Florecitas se maten entre sí. Luego entramos nosotros y arrasamos con todo" terminó por decir Oberyn apretando la mano de Balon Greyjoy en señal de trato hecho.

.

Ustedes se preguntarán como es posible que yo sepa todo esto, si sólo se trató de una reunión secreta y de muchos planes secretos que nadie sabía. La respuesta es muy simple. La historia la escriben los vencedores. Ni ustedes ni yo estaríamos aquí si estos planes no hubieran dado sus frutos.

FIN


End file.
